


Christmas Miracles

by Skullsai



Category: Free!
Genre: Bank Robbery, Christmas, Hospitals, M/M, Minor Violence, Near Death Experiences, Non-Graphic Violence, Shooting Guns, cop sousuke, sourin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullsai/pseuds/Skullsai
Summary: This a secret santa gift for a friend. It's a small little christmasy drabble. I hope you like it and Merry Christmas!





	Christmas Miracles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JabaBabieWalkie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=JabaBabieWalkie).



Rin Matsuoka and Sousuke Yamazaki had parted ways after high school. Rin had moved to pursue his career as an Olympic swimmer and Sousuke went off on his own to discover himself. He wanted to fine something that would make him happy. Swimming was something he could no longer too. His shoulder at the point of it's breaking. He knew he shouldn't have pushed himself so hard but he just wanted to see Rin happy. He just wanted to swim with his best friend. He knew that Rin had a bright and budding future. He'd never do anything to hold the other back. He knew ho much this meant to Rin. As hard as it was he knew Rin needed to do this. He knew he needed to take the time to find a purpose and something he wanted to do. He wanted to make Rin proud.

 

Of course he had feelings for Rin but he never told the other. He didn't know how Rin would react and he didn't want to risk the other choosing to stay with him or being distracted by a relationship. It killed him not to tell Rin these feelings but at the end of the day he just wanted Rin to be happy. They kept touch after high school and eventually Sousuke found something he wanted to do with his life. He decided to go to college and soon the police academy. He had been pretty worried that they may not accept him because of his shoulder injury but thankfully everything had gone by fine. Rin was living in Australia training with Haruka while he did his schooling in Tokyo. He had had his struggles and days he wanted to leave and give up but he kept pushing through. Rin had been so proud of him for going to the academy and eventually all of that hard work paid off. He remembered skyping Rin and showing him his official badge and certificate and lightly teasing the other when Rin cried. He loved the smile and just how proud the other looked. He wanted to tell him so badly about his feelings but he couldn't bring himself to risk ruining their friendship.

 

It had been nearly five years since they had graduated and Sousuke was working as an officer. He actually really loved his job. He was happy to wake up and felt like his life had meaning. Here lately a smile had been on his face. His best friend was coming home for Christmas and they had made plans to spend a few days together. However life had other plans for him. There had been a hostage situation at a local bank. Unfortunately the crimes didn't stop during the holidays they normally had gotten worse. He and his partner had been called to the case. They tried there best to get the agitated male to let go the teller but when the man had had enough of their attempts he shot Sousuke in the chest to show just how serious he was. His eyes had went wide as he fell back to the ground. This was something he honestly never thought would happen and now of all times. He knew it was possible but he had been so arrogant and naive. He hit the ground and the last thing he could think about was how he probably wasn't going to see Rin ever again. 

 

Rin had been coming home for the holiday season. He had been so excited to see his best friend. He had seen Sousuke a few times before but he hadn't seen him since Sousuke had officially became a cop. He was very proud of the other for pushing and going through with this. Of course with this job it did worry Rin. He knew that Sousuke could get really hurt or possibly be killed. The thought of Sousuke dying made him sick. He like Sousuke had feelings that he had not acted on. He was worried that he would hold Sousuke back or that he would make Sousuke feel like he had to travel with him or couldn't have a career. He knew how proud Sousuke was of getting this job so he couldn't bring himself to possibly ruin it or distract from that. Even if all they could be was friends he'd be okay. 

 

Rin looked at his phone mindlessly as he sat in the airplane waiting for it to arrive to Japan. He had texted Sousuke a few times but figured the other was at work. He had looked up to see the small tv playing the news and saw the urgent news about an officer that had been shot in Tokyo. He automatically felt sick because it was the district that Sousuke worked at. He then heard the name and went pale. It was Sousuke.... Sousuke had been shot and he was stuck on this plane while Sousuke could be dying. He couldn't fight the tears back. He had felt so much immediate regret for not telling Sousuke how he felt. He was an absolute mess by the time they plane had finally landed. He quickly grabbed his bags and hailed a Taxi asking them to take him to the hospital. He had to stop people from asking him for autographs apologizing and expressing that he urgently needed to go. As soon as the car stopped at the hospital he paid the driver and grabbed his bags rushing inside. He quickly asked for Sousuke but they said he was still in surgery. It had been an hour since he heard the news on the plane. He anxiously waited in the waiting room just hoping that Sousuke was okay. He didn't even care that he was jet lagged and probably looked like a mess. He just wanted Sousuke to be okay. 

 

 

After several hours a doctor finally came back and asked who had been there for Sousuke. Rin hadn't been alone in the wait. Sousuke's partner who had been there when he got shot had been waiting there as well. He had told Rin what had happened and apologized feeling responsible. He felt like it should have been him instead of Sousuke. They both were waiting to hear the news of their friend. 

 

 

The doctor cleared his throat. "Mr. Yamazaki got incredibly lucky. The bullet was just centimeters away from his heart. He could have very easily died today. It took some time to get the bullet out of his chest but he will recover but he'll have to stay here for a while so we can run some tests. Unfortunately he will not be out for Christmas." He expressed. "You both are welcome to see him if you'd like. He hasn't woken up yet. There is the possibility that he could be in a coma but we have high hopes that he'll be up soon." He said before bowing and showing the others to the room. 

 

Rin had felt sick hearing how close Sousuke could have been to dying. He couldn't feel at ease knowing there was a small possibility that Sousuke might not wake up. He could tell from the partners expression that he felt the same. The partner had decided to let Rin go first since Rin had been Sousuke's best friend. Sousuke had told him a lot about Rin. Rin quickly went to Sousuke's side taking his hand in his. "Sousuke...." He said his voice shaking. Sousuke was lying in the bed asleep and he looked rough. Rin hated seeing him this way. Tears falling down his face as he squeezed the others hand more in his silently begging for the other to squeeze it back. "Sousuke.....I'm so sorry....I....I...don't know what I could have done to stop this....I....I don't want to lose you...." He said getting choked up. "You're my bestfriend....and i've taken you for granted in the past....but....I love you so much....and I was so scared to tell you....I didn't want to hold you back." He said. "Please....wake up...I don't care....I don't care if you don't feel the same but I need you....." He said. 

 

However Sousuke did not wake up at the emotional display. That didn't keep Rin away though. He stayed by his side even as the partner came in to visit Sousuke and a few others. He called his mom and told her he would be staying at the hospital. He refused to leave the others side. He wanted to be there when the other woke up. He had passed out his hand still holding the others and his head resting on his leg as he was hunched over in his chair. His crimson locks falling in his face. 

 

It was about late at night when Sousuke finally woke up with a light groan. He felt sore and could feel some pain. He looked around weakly before looking down and noticing the male sleeping against him and holding his hand. It was Rin...he couldn't believe Rin had found him. How long had he been out? He remembered being shot but he had been out before they took him to the hospital. He noticed it was dark so he knew quite a bit of time had passed. He didn't know how Rin found him but he was just so thankful to be able to see him again. He had been so afraid to tell Rin about his feelings but he could have died today and those feelings would have died with him. He felt his eyes water at the thought. The fact that he had probably worried Rin and made Rin cry upset him. He didn't like seeing Rin cry. He saw the others head finally move up after he squeezed the others hand back and saw just how puffy and red the others eyes were. He gave the other a sad smile. "Hey..." He said softly.

 

 

Rin woke up when he felt the other squeeze his hand. His eyes watered heavily when he noticed the other was awake and heard his voice. "Sousuke..." He said. "Don't you ever scare me like that again." He said knowing Sousuke couldn't help it. "I...was on the plane and I saw the news. I rushed here as soon as I could." He said squeezing the others hand in his. "I...I thought I was going to lose you." He said starting to get emotional. 

 

 

"Rin.." Sousuke said softly. "You know I hate seeing you cry." He said softly. "I made a promise to you that I wouldn't die and I don't plan on ever breaking that promise. I don't ever want to make you cry again." He said with a gentle expression. 

 

Rin couldn't control the tears and he knew Sousuke didn't like seeing him upset but he had every right to be upset. He took a deep breath before looking into the others teal eyes. Before he could stop himself he leaned up and kissed the others lips. He just needed the other to know how he felt. He couldn't hold back the feelings anymore. Life was short and he didn't know just how long they really had. He wanted to make every moment worth it. He didn't want to live with regrets or what ifs.

 

Sousuke had been surprised by the kiss but kissed back a blush dusting his cheeks. "I didn't know you felt the same." He said looking at the other. "I've wanted to tell you for a long time...but I was scared of holding you back or that you wouldn't feel the same. I didn't want to stop you from pursuing your dreams." He said. 

 

Rin gave a sad smile seeing that they had both had the same fears. "I was scared to tell you for those reasons too. I didn't want to you to feel strapped or weighed down by me. I didn't want to burden you with being gone and trying to make a relationship work. I didn't want you to feel like it was one-sided." He said. "After what has happened I can't just sit back and keep this secret. I want to be with you. I want to be there by your side when you wake up in the mornings...I want to kiss you before you go to work." He said tearing up again. 

 

Sousuke smiled listening to the other. "You could never hold me back. Anywhere with you has always been my home. I want to support you. I want the same things that you want." He said. "I'm just glad to have this out in the open now. When I was shot...I was afraid I'd never be able to tell you how I felt but now here we are. I feel like I was saved for a reason." He said. 

 

 

Rin peppered the others face with kisses. "You were saved because I'd be a mess without you." He said. Having lost his dad when he was young had been very hard so losing Sousuke would have been devestating. "I love you." He said softly. 

 

 

"I love you too, Rin. I promise, I'm not going anywhere for a very long time. "I'll be by your side as long as you'll have me." He said. 

 

"I'll have you forever then." Rin said with a smile sniffling a bit as he tried to calm down.

 

"Forever it is." Sousuke said pressing a kiss to the others cheek. "I'm sorry this kind of ruins our plans for Christmas." He said. 

 

"Don't you dare apologize." Rin said. "You can't control this." He said. "We can still make this special." He said. 

 

Sousuke gave him a small smile. "It's special as long as you're here." He said. 

 

The two talked for a while before falling back asleep. Rin laying in the bed curled up next to Sousuke. He had already had it in his mind that he was going to make Christmas special for Sousuke since he knew the other would have to be in the hospital during the holidays. Sousuke had been resting a lot which gave him time to go out and get exactly what he needed. He had some help from some of Sousuke's coworkers and a few nurses. They decorated the room and set out presents on the table. Some of them were from Rin and some of them were from Sousuke's coworkers. He had flowers too from several people who wished him a happy holiday and hoped he'd have a speedy recovery. 

 

When Sousuke woke up on Christmas morning he saw a small tree with lights and christmas decorations all over the room. He couldn't help but smile knowing that his now boyfriend had planned this for him. He looked over at Rin who had been eagerly waiting for him to wake up. "You truly are the best thing that's ever happened to me." He said. "I love you." He said. 

 

Rin smiled and went over to him kissing his lips. "I told you I'd make it special." He said. "I had some help though. Your coworkers wanted to help and some of the presents and flowers are from them." He said. "They all miss you and hope that you get well soon." He said.

 

Sousuke was honestly incredibly touched by the generously of his coworkers and of Rin. He even teared up a little. "It's...really great." He said with a smile. "I...don't have your presents though. They're at my apartment." He said. 

 

Rin smiled and curled up on the bed beside the other. "Don't worry about it. You being alive is my christmas present. That's the best thing I could ever ask for." He said. 

 

Sousuke smiled and kissed the others lips. "Merry Christmas, Rin." He said. "You're my gift this year too." He said rubbing their noses gently together. 

 

"Merry Christmas, Sousuke." Rin said sweetly kissing the other back. He was blissfully happy with the other. Sure this wasn't how he imagined their Christmas together would be like but Sousuke was alive and they were together which was all that mattered. He got the Christmas wish he had silently asked for so many times. He got to be with the one he loved. This was the start of something beautiful for them.


End file.
